Never Gonna Give You Up
by linkYUNOREAL
Summary: I'm Alice And I'm Here With My bud Save. This Is A Collaboration Story About Joshua And Neku Being All Cheesy Love And Crap. Lol. Anyway Joshua The Insane Fuck Tells Neku How He Feels. What Else Spicy And Hot will Happen? ;-) First Part By Savannah Rest Of It By Alice (Me) And I Know I Didn't Spell Some Things Right On My Part. English Is Not My First Language.


It was another day in shibuya. Beat, ryhme, shiki, eri, neku, and joshua were all hanging out at a music store. "Hehe, neku dear." Joshua giggled with his signature smirk. "...What the hell do you want, josh?" Neku said trying to listen to his music. "Neku, listen to this song. This is how i feel about you." Neku took his headphones off and put on the ones at the store to listen to the music joshua had. It was then, neku heard an annoying song.

"Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and, hurt you. Never gonna make you cry, never gonna SAY GOOD BYE Never gonna tell a lie, and hurt you. He looked at joshua with a confused face. A few seconds later, neku realized he was being "rick roll'd" Or "trolled" Neku was about to blow his top at joshua, until he realized JOSHUA WAS THE ONE SINGING. Why the hell would joshua sing this? Wait- No. Why the hell would this be for sale at the music store? Neku glared up at joshua looking at joshua's annoying, snotty little smirk. "Well, neku. What do you think~?" before neku could react, shiki and eri came fangirling like weeaboo's when they saw some random song. "OPPA GANGNAM STYLE. OP, OP, OP OP, GANGNAN STYLE, HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY SEXY LADY! OP OP OP OP OP HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY SEXY LA-DAY" Shiki and eri were screaming like hell when they saw this song was at the ...Why would this korean song even be in this weird store...? Actually, Alot of WEIRD songs were at this store. From josh-roll to an overrated korean song. As they walked out the  
store, Joshua quickly grabbed neku's wrist and ran to a dark alley. "Josh, what the hel-" Neku was cut off by joshua. "Neku... i never wanna give you up, never wanna let you down, never wanna run around and hurt you." Joshua said with surprisingly sweet and innocent face. Unlike his usual "I'm a rapist" Smirk. Joshua then started singing the song again "Never gonna give you up~ never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and hurt you~" Joshua gazed into neku's eyes while he sang this song a few times. Neku was really confused at this point, because his face was getting hotter and his heart was beating faster from having joshua sit so close to him. Maybe he was just scared that joshua would shoot him...AGAIN. Joshua then sat closer. As he did, he sang "I don't want to fall to pieces, i just wanna sit and stare at you...I don't want to talk about it, 'cause i'm in love with you.~"

* * *

Neku's Face Turned Bright Red. "W-what!?" Neku Said Confused. Joshua Then Grabed The Caller Of Neku's Shirt And Lightly Put His Lips Over Neku's. Neku Tried To Push Him Away, But Joshua Just Held The Back Of Neku's Head Forward. Joshua Kept Moving His Lips Until Neku Also Started To Kiss Him Back. Their Lips Were Both moving Together Finally. Joshua Started Licking Neku's Lips And Then Tried To Get His tongue through neku's mouth. Neku shyly allowed access and joshua stuck his thoung into his mouth. "mm" "nmmmm~" Neku hen started to move his toung inside joshua's mouth aswell. They were basiclly toung wrstleing. A full 3 minutes of kissing, and then they needed to come up for air. Joshua then started kissing, licking, and then sucking neku's neck. Neku moaned as he tried to weakly push joshua off of him. He didn't try too hard though. Joshua then got the suprise of neku's hand entering joshua's pink panties. "Really josh? Pink?" Neku said in a teasing voice. Joshua's face turned a pink color from the embarrasment of neku seeing pink panties. Neku then started playing with joshua's "Down there." Joshua was still quite suprsed that neku would even think about doing it first. JOSHUA IS SUPPOSED TO BE THE SEME, COME ON! "N-neku..." A little bit of drool ran down his face as neku rubbed his "Area" With pleasure. Joshua's hand then went down neku's pants as he did the same to him. Their lips crashed together again as the pleasured each other. They made out and jerked each other for about 5 minutes. Neku then screamed a little as he came all over joshua's hand. Joshua then put on one of his smirks. "Heehee...Done already~?" He licked neku's fluids up as neku slowly tried to get up huffing and trying to catch his breath. "I love you~!" Joshua said smiling and still pretty red faced. "...Joshua...You asshole." Neku replied as he walked out of The alley way. Believed or not, but neku and joshua actually became a couple over the summer and did more _"Adult" _Things. But that's another story, and Another Time.

* * *

**Savannah: Uh...I guess this is being uploaded to or whatever so...Hi. XD I did the first part and my buddy right thar did the rest (I. e The make out and...Stuff. XD)**

**Alice: Lol. This Was Pretty Much Made Up On The Spot On Skype So I Hope u Guys Liked it.**

**Savannah: Eeyup. :3 Am i done talking now? XD**

**Alice: Yup. Lol. Bye! Oh, And Don't Forget To Leave A Review So We Can Improve.  
**

**Savannah: Yeaaaah...I need ALOT of improving. XD  
**


End file.
